


Inhalation：呼吸受阻

by Maryandmathew



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Corsetry, For humans if not gods, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Norse Homos vacationing on Midgard, Possessive Behavior, Realistic Description of Corsets, Self-Destructive Tendencies, Size Kink, Tight-lacing, Unhealthy Codependent Relationships, Unsafe Consensual Sexual Practices, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 束胸衣, 窒息式性爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki知道如果穿上束胸衣肯定能在做爱时候感觉更爽</p><p>译者：这是我黑历史，不要看。。。。。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhalation：呼吸受阻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inhalation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534754) by [Dangereuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangereuse/pseuds/Dangereuse). 



> 送给[cunninglingus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cunninglingus/gifts)
> 
> Many thanks to Dangereuse for writing this marvelous fic and allowing me to translate it, cheers

“再紧点”，Loki命令道，身后可怜的女仆只好再一次缠绕紧了手上的带子使劲扯着。

Loki嘶嘶地急急喘息着，他的肋骨都快被压扁了，有些上不来气，只能强迫自己小心翼翼地鼻子吸气，“好，可以了。”

Loki和Thor不时常常去凡人中间遛遛达达，陶醉于他们的这个小乐趣，最近，中庭人发明了这个装置，叫做束胸衣，是用布匹和某种海洋生物的骨骼制造而成的，能包裹住腰部更好地塑形。

Loki双手拂过他那弧线流畅优美的腰部，他看起来真是标致，束胸衣的鲜艳绿色能够能够很好地陪衬烘托他的白皙肤色，蜂腰纤细得好像Thor一把就可以掐断。

真好，如果这个发明可以让他感受到Thor每一寸埋入他体内的Thor阴茎，还附赠有最登峰造极的极致享受，那时Loki才对中庭人的时尚无话可说。

随后女仆再把一条薄薄的真丝袍子盖上他的肩膀的时候就简单多了，Loki系好袍子盖上胸衣，右腿正好从缝隙里探出来。

“你退下吧，”Loki朝她挥挥手，“再把Thor找来”，一面轻轻地微弱地舒着气。

女仆点头示意后离开，Loki走向他的贵妃椅，以往他都是躺卧在上面，靠着背伸着腿，不过今天这个胸衣勒住他的脊柱固定住臀部只好僵直地端坐着，他伸出一条腿垫在屁股下面好让姿态更自如随意些，胳膊伸展开来搭着椅子的扶手，他知道在Thor眼里他的美貌远远是他人无法比拟的，而且还孜孜不倦地总去提醒他这个事实。

“Loki，什么……” Thor风风火火一把甩开门，讲真，过了这么久，他应该知道Loki大白天找他就意味着他想被操了。

“你好啊Thor”，Loki柔声说道，一面把他的一缕黑发甩过肩膀，这大概仅仅是个巧合？恰好让他的袍子滑过肩膀落到胳膊肘。

Thor弯弯嘴角，“我知道我又被叫来取悦你了”，（ to service you），他的嗓音既因愉悦而低沉、又因欲望而浑厚。

“当然啦，亲爱的哥哥”，Loki歪着头冲Thor微笑着：“不然还能什么事儿呢？”

随后Thor穿过房间走向他，把他强壮的身体塞进Loki大腿中间，当他伸出手捏向Loki屁股的时候手上的粗茧子一直摩擦着那丝绸袍子。

“嗯……也许我该让你取悦我”，他手指轻车熟路地摸进Loki袍子里面，一面轻抚着Loki的大腿一面胡乱摸索他亵裤的系扣，一直碰到他腰部那个奇怪的东西才停下手。

Thor的手掌按在他紧致有型的腰上，“这是什么？”，一面勾画着那上面弯弯曲曲的翠绿色刺绣纹路问道。

当Thor手指抚到束胸衣的硬骨架、拽着背部的蕾丝系带和前面抓钩时候，Loki低声哼哼唧唧的，——“中庭人的发明，他们的女性穿着这些来塑形。”

Thor轻蔑一笑，试图解开背部那些系扣，“虽然我觉得这还挺好看的，不过我可以确信你是用不上啊，弟弟。”

“诶呀！”Loki弯过胳膊，赶在Thor打开系扣前抓住他的手，“在你操我的时候我希望穿着它。”

“是吗？”Thor咧嘴一笑，和以往他们兄弟俩站在战场硝烟前他的笑容一模一样。

“是……” Loki叹口气，他手揽住Thor的肩膀，偏过脖子展示给他那脆弱的弧线，——“用你的阴茎满足我，哥哥”，此刻的戏剧性情节让欲望蒸腾Thor胸腔发出了沉闷闷的声音。

Loki完全知道他在干什么，所以当Thor扯下他的丝绸袍子、指缝里内裤被撕得破碎的时候愈发的呼吸不稳、脉搏加速。

随后Thor又开动起来，所有的力量都积蓄在Loki腿间，冲击着他的前前后后，当他后背抵在椅子靠背上被推倒的时候，下腹肌肉都哆嗦震颤起来，束胸衣的骨架能够牢牢地束缚住他，总而言之，他是被堵住了，好像整个身体都被裹进树浆之中凝成琥珀，只能靠着椅背小口小口的呼吸。

Loki尽最大努力扭来扭去的，不过脊柱仍被勒得那么紧固定住他，只能任由Thor压着他前胸把他按倒，抚着这刺绣花纹的束胸衣Thor一只手就可以更轻易地把他摁住，“哦哦~弟弟，我知道你为什么要穿这东西了”，Thor布满茧子的手描摹着胸衣上的蕾丝，指尖流连在他前胸的位置，他俯下头脸颊上毛毛糙糙的硬胡茬瘙痒着Loki咽喉处柔软的皮肤，“你想要觉得依附于我”。（"You wish to feel your will dependent to mine."）

这一刻Loki的脸色有些恼怒，手掌握紧好像变成了邪恶的魔爪，“放开我，你这蠢货”。

Thor的大笑声响亮又嚣张，Loki的肋骨真是值得同情，被胸衣勒得痛死了，Thor的手掌再次拂过蕾丝线条，下滑探寻向胸衣的线路，随后扶住Loki被束紧的腰让他终于坐直起身，可Thor却没有就此停手，他右手游弋在Loki展开的大腿内侧，摩挲着他那里柔软敏感的皮肤，从会阴部、一直向后、向后，直到碰触到Loki的入口处。

“你已经湿了，弟弟”，Thor的声音得意又欣喜，笑容好明亮能闪花人眼，Loki低下头看向别处，全神贯注于Thor的颧骨而不是他翕合的粉色嘴唇或是他眼里的兴奋的神采奕奕，有时候Thor也是帅得不行呢。

Loki挑挑眉毛，用和Thor一样趾高气扬的语调说道，“我以为这够明显了，显然不是。”

不过说什么也阻止不了Thor可怜的幽默感，他知道Loki已经好湿而且急不可耐了，他的胡茬蹭着Loki的脸颊，刮得他痒痒的，有时候Thor就像条疯长得过大的观赏小狗狗，Loki只能一脸不满地任由Thor把他从椅子上抱起来。

当Loki被翻转过身的时候尖叫了声，Thor好像对洋娃娃那样恣意摆弄他胳膊和腿，今天的这种粗暴举动比往常更糟糕了，他的整个身体都有种不自然感好僵硬不堪，当他降落在Thor腿上时候一直抠着他胳膊借力。

Loki喘着粗气，上气不接下气的，不过他也不知道到底是因为Thor胳膊太壮实的缘故，还是此时突如其来的惊恐，Thor正冲着他得意洋洋的笑，他裤子下面的耸起正好安放在Loki臀缝中间。

他粗壮阴茎抵在那里的感觉真是美妙，Loki几乎是下意识地想要晃起屁股，扭捏蠕动着向下想要Thor进来。

只是他做不到。

束胸衣勒得他太紧，连带着固定住他屁股动弹不得，几乎坐不稳快翻倒，Loki一面急急地叹息着，一面暗想可真是低估了这中庭人的新发明。

Thor伸出手扶住他，双手牢牢按压在Loki腰部之上。

这一刻他们虽然好像攀到欲望的悬崖顶峰却又都愣住了，Loki因为欲火烧的旺盛大睁着双眼，却发现Thor的双手正好能环住他腰部，——整个腰部，完完整整地环绕住他。

诸神啊，他看起来真是太脆弱了，被Thor的力量困住了，Loki知道自己本该厌弃这样的，可是在他心底某处秘密的小角落却是愈发振奋地巴望着Thor。

此刻小插曲完全耗掉Thor所有的耐心，他把Loki抱起来，双臂可以轻而易举把Loki举起再一把丢落他坐在腿上，缓缓揉着Loki软糯糯的臀部再摸向他的阴茎，而Loki丝毫动弹不得只能胳膊垂落在身侧或是依偎着Thor，Thor冲他微微一笑，那笑容既灿烂却还带有点淫靡霏霏。

而此刻的Thor完完整整地占有他，Loki唯一能感知到的就是挤着Thor阴茎的自己好娇弱易碎，Thor上下前后摸遍他，动作慢吞吞却也好甜蜜，而Loki已经不耐烦地指尖刮挠着Thor的胳膊，他已经很硬了，又红又胀痛，正顶在小腹束胸衣的那块位置。

“操……”，Loki叹道，这感觉太棒，光是想想一会儿Thor终于可以进入他，不留一丝余地的进入他、占据他，在他无力反抗躲避开的时候完完全全地占据他的这感觉简直美翻。

 “你想要我进去吗，弟弟？”Thor好是自得，Loki本该把他声音中的恶趣味视作对自己冒犯的，可是他欲火在烧根本没法子生气，唯一力所能及就是点点头。

Thor从他阴茎那里缩回手，放开他的腰来解开自己的裤子，这片刻虽然短暂却也足以让Loki焦灼这缺失的欢愉，Thor火热手掌的余温还残留在束胸衣的丝缎和骨架之上，那里才是他双手的归属地。

不过没过多久Thor的手又回来了，手势一如之前那么强势，“我希望你准备好放松够了，弟弟，因为我要操你了。”

Loki缠着头发微微笑道，“如果我没有呢？”

Thor抓过他一把头发让他低些，因为Loki腰部根本勒得弯不下去只好伸长脖子，“反正无论如何我都要操你。”

Loki的呼吸滞住了，是的，是的，这就是他最爱Thor的一点，既追逐渴求他们的共同快感，也是他们做爱时候的绝对主宰者，他冠名拥有Loki的身体每一寸，从里到外的每厘每寸。

Thor松开Loki的头发，双手紧紧钳住他腰部那细细的一圈，好更容易让他的阴茎调准位置。

当这股熟悉的力道拱到他的时候Loki不住眨着眼睛，他对Thor阴茎的每一寸都知道的清清楚楚就如同他脸的每一寸，不过他之前从来没有这种感觉，他好紧，比之前他躺在床上自慰的时候想象的要紧多了，即使有润滑油而他还是觉得自己被穿透了。

Thor抓得他好紧阴茎也好硬，压着Loki的胳膊更是不容置疑，此刻唯一屈服的就是Loki自己。

的确如此，他在Thor粗壮阴茎下屈服。

“哦！哦！哦！”，在Thor慢慢推入的时候Loki的呼喊声一次比一次高亢，刚开始的时候简直就是噩梦，他身体向Thor屈服的这种感觉既糟糕却又销魂，当Thor开始身下律动的时候他已经越来越呼吸艰难了。

Loki窒息住了，他整个身体都杵在Thor阴茎上呆若木鸡的，被挤压的肺部和胸腔好像在挣扎着要呼气，不过那空间实在太小，他可怜地气喘吁吁了好久才重新顺过气。

“Loki”，Thor喟叹着，低头看着完全进入Loki的自己，整个长度宽度塞得满满当当，于Loki而言这也不亏啊，看着Thor那脸上那空茫的欣喜若狂的妙处甚至比被他填满的感觉还要酸爽。

不过短暂的停顿很快结束了，Thor的双手掐着他上上下下的，一次次撞击下去听见他们骨盆碰撞声音、肉体拍击的声音都好响亮，Thor的节奏很粗鲁蛮横，把Loki抬起又摔下，粗暴地操控他好像是个为被操而生的小玩偶，Loki的确什么都做不了，他呼吸急促，肺部在胸衣束缚之下奋力要吸气痛的要死。

“你比我第一次操进你处女地的时候感觉还要紧”，Thor低吼着，而在一次次被拔起又落下、困在Thor强壮胳膊和肌肉中的Loki都已经头晕眼花了。

每次起落的时候都感觉好像肠子被扯出来，好似Thor的阴茎被放大了，而且径直奔向他最敏感那块地方，那块Thor特别熟悉的敏感点好像被他弄得破碎，Loki的耳畔好像烟花在炸，缺氧的同时所有的快感都在爆裂升腾。

Thor的坚挺还在他里面朝气蓬勃的，频率还越来越快，他是不会累的，这是常识，不过Loki一想到这种状态可能还有维持几个小时下去就更气喘如牛了。

那束胸衣挤得他肋骨好痛，Thor的阴茎插得他好痛，那种肺部嘶喊着要空气好像有团火焰焚烧的感觉也好痛，不过Thor还在奋战不止呢，只能听见他粗重的出气声起起落落。

Loki再也坚持不下去了，很欣慰胸衣的骨架还能支撑住他让他不至于被Thor操得瘫倒，不过他耷拉在脖子上的脑袋里面已经一坨浆糊了。

“Thor……”，他做出口型，因为肺部已经没有多余的空气来呼吸，更不要提说话，只是浑身麻木犹如置身烤箱。

Loki高潮了，他全身都抽搐着，里面的肉缠绕得Thor好紧估计他一辈子都不情愿抽身出来，他眼前一片混沌虚无，Loki记不清上次呼吸在什么时候，唯一能感受到的就是眼前团团转的金星闪闪和身上的欢快狂喜，在他完全昏厥迷失被卷入黑暗之前，那一波灌进去的火热的液体算是他最后的意识。

……

……

……

 “Loki！Loki！”他听见这好似从很遥远地方传来的呼唤声，Loki浑身骨头快散架，疼得每一次呼吸都得谨小慎微的，带着难熬的疼、能呼吸竟然也变得珍贵。

Loki现在正躺在床上，Thor在他上面，他冲Thor单薄地笑笑，屁股那里强烈的痛感正是他们之前颠鸾倒凤的最好见证。

“你这死家伙”，Thor终于出口气，松懈下来也回以一笑，他的手掌温柔地擦着Loki的脸颊，Loki只好转过目光看着他们之间的缝隙躲开他热切的注视。

Thor仍旧全身衣服齐整，只露出阴茎跳出裤子，不过Loki却是全裸，那个束胸衣不知道哪里去了，Thor仍然坚硬的那块隆起并没有让Loki意外，他总是这样，一次高潮远远不能满足他浩荡无边的性欲望。

Loki皱皱眉，“我的束胸衣呢，你干了什么！” 他极其不情愿地叫道，这次高潮的回忆还保留在他脑海里好生动真切的。

“我把那玩意儿撕成碎片了”，Thor低吼着，Loki只来得及在Thor低下头与他额头抵着额头，鼻尖对着鼻尖之前有短短片刻来哀悼这可爱发明的逝去。

“Loki，诸神啊，你下回不能再这样了！”

Loki伸伸胳膊，依偎向Thor，恶作剧似的笑道，“难道你不享受吗，难道你那顶着我肚子的阴茎是因为你对我的无动于衷、你那在我腿间流淌的小溪流是因为你的不满意吗？”Loki在Thor身下扭来扭去的，一手还揉捏着Thor正抵在他小腹软软皮肤处他的阴茎。

然而Thor对他这番鼓舞却不置可否，只是盯着Loki的脸看好久，随后后退些轻叹口气，“我并不想看见你喘不上气、眼里没有生命迹象。”

Loki也跟着Thor挪近些，还攀着他肩膀，他不想要Thor走，尤其是这样精彩绝伦的一炮过后，Loki向后靠着叉开双腿爬在他身上，这次他脊柱得到解放之后终于可以活动自由，屁股画着圈，“骗子，你希望看见我和往常一样，只能仰仗于你的怜悯”，（at your mercy），Loki笑道，齿缝间闪着顽皮的光芒，随后俯下身猛地咬进Thor的脖子。

 Thor伸出拳头拽住Loki的头发拉着他不得不后仰，迫使他松开嘴巴，——“我希望你在仰仗我怜悯的时候还有气！”他吼道。

Loki不动弹了，伸出只手够向Thor要他放手，“Thor！”他叫道，可是Thor抓得太紧，他被扯得头皮都麻了。

“不！”Thor翻身重新把他压倒，挤在Loki腿间如同那是他的专属位置。

当Thor把他腿打得更开的时候Loki有点不自然，直到Thor的目光凝视之下他被平展开来，这才放松些提起胯献出自己，“是啊，Thor，来操我，满足你吧”。

Thor听闻他的邀请急不可耐地叫了声，把Loki的腿按照他喜欢的那样摆好，把自己塞进去如同从未离开，被他阴茎直愣愣抵着的Loki弓起身，双脚蹭着床单好像要寻求支撑，“Thor！Thor！”这有点太火急火燎了，刚刚那番激烈过后这么做也有点太莽撞，不过Loki也喜欢这样，他在Thor身下咕咕哝哝的，很享受被他操控的这种感觉。

Thor抓着Loki的屁股身下开始冲撞起来，脸埋到Loki肩窝里面，“向我发誓你以后再不用那东西了”，Thor在他脖颈处喃喃自语着，他柔软的唇瓣和粗糙的胡茬来回摩挲得他痒痒的，随后也咬了口作为报复。

当Thor蛮横撞击下触到他前列腺的时候Loki挣扎起来，他太累了甚至无法勃起，除了被操什么都力不从心，不过因为这快感升华还是很心潮澎湃，也许他就是可以像女人一样高潮，都不需要勃起或是射精，他的肠壁绞着Thor好像那里就是阴道。

“Thor……”，Loki恳切道，很不想错过这么曼妙的畅快之感。

不过可惜这不是正确答案，Thor暴躁起来，脸上也好像在狂风骤雨，他一手仍旧紧紧钳制住Loki的屁股让他没法躲开只能跟随着自己的频率，一手伸上去掐住他咽喉，有力的手指挤得他根本喘不上气。

Loki几乎是本能双手使劲挠着Thor的胳膊，指甲刮得他前臂一道道红痕渗出血滴，不过这点疼痛Thor眼都不眨，再次挺身的时候按着他喉咙的手上力道可是一点没放缓。

Loki好像置身水中，眼前一切都被慢放了，好不真实，Thor的金发散落在他脸上触感好柔软像缎子，Thor手中他只能呼哧呼哧的无助喘着气，他又头昏脑涨了，当他肺部没有空气进去好难受的时候身体却因为快活兴奋绷得更紧。

“你的命是我的”，Thor吼道。

Loki不再挣扎，望向Thor的脸，双腿自动放得更开，这次由着Thor在他体内冲撞的时候可是完全出于他自助意愿。

“你身体是我的”，Loki看着Thor眼里宛如闪电劈裂般的绚烂神色答道。

“你呼吸是我的”，此刻从Thor口中倾泻的回答好像在雷声轰鸣。

Thor松开掐着Loki咽喉的手，他终于能呼吸进甜美的空气，嗓子都好像肿了，脑海中一片欢欣雀跃的空白只有Thor是唯一所有，Thor又凑上嘴，最轻柔的吻落在他嘴角，Loki也顺从地张开嘴巴迎接他的舌头，如同他张开的腿迎接Thor的阴茎。

“这些都是我的所有，由我索取”，Thor的炽热气息都尽数喷在Loki脸颊上。

Loki点点头，睁大眼睛，“是的是的~~Thor”。

“很好”，Thor说道，伸出手摸着Loki的面颊，这一点点赞扬为他带来的欢腾足以让他的身体攀登上好像女性的那种颤抖不已的高潮，当他体内再次绞尽Thor的时候还有点疼，眼角几乎有洇染出泪水的痕迹。

当Thor继续在他体内勤勤恳恳的时候Loki一阵眼花缭乱，每次Thor抽插时候身体颤巍巍的快要痉挛，好像他被施了催眠术，这种他顶弄的方式，每次都那么深的埋进去，而他只能老老实实、安安静静地躺在那里，他汗流满身、除了Thor正冲撞那块神秘之地外浑身酸软。

当Thor终于高潮的时候就如同雨后的朝阳，Loki仿佛感受到温暖阳光笼罩他身躯之上，“ _ **Loki**_ ……”Thor在他脖颈处喘着气，嘴唇蹭着Loki喉咙处有些红肿的皮肤。

 _ **Thor**_ ，Loki心里想着，心神清明又坚定。

只有这次，当Thor还顽固地埋着他体内就睡死过去的时候Loki是一点不介意的。

……

……

……

完

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：这是我看的第一篇pwp，秀把节操下限


End file.
